Letters, dream, stars and love?
by Anonymous.Brazilian.Writer
Summary: Eles são diferentes. Eles vivem em planetas diferentes. Eles se correspondem. Eles tem um mesmo sonho. Eles se amam?


_****_Eu escrevi essa história vários anos atrás, e agora eu tive a chance de relê-la, e é incrível o quanto ela representa aquela fase da minha vida. Eu fiquei emocionada com essa história que eu nem me lembrava de ter escrito.

Ela pode não representar pra vocês o que ela representa pra mim, mas eu espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Letters, d**__**ream, stars **__**and...** _**_love?_**

_Eles são diferentes. Eles vivem em planetas diferentes. Eles se correspondem. Eles tem um mesmo sonho. Eles se amam?_

"Oi. Sou Higurashi Kagome. Tenho 15 anos. Moro no planeta Atually. Minha mãe é dona de uma floricultura. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 6 anos. Tenho um irmão mais novo. O nome dele é Souta. Ele tem 11 anos. Tenho cabelos pretos e ondulados até meio das costas. Meus olhos são castanhos. Sou magra. Meu corpo não é muito bonito. Meu bumbum não é grande. Nem meus seios. Eu nunca tive um namorado. Minhas cores preferidas são branco e rosa. Adoro gatos. Não gosto de garotas oferecidas. Nem de garotos hentais. Sou tímida. Gosto muito de falar de mim mesma. Adoraria te conhecer."

"Meu nome é Taishou Inu Yasha. Tenho 16. Moro no planeta Feudal. Não queria estar escrevendo isso. Meu meio-irmão ia me matar se eu não respondesse essa maldita carta. Tenho olhos dourados. Cabelos prateados. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 3. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 7. Sou um hanyou. Tenho um meio-irmão. Ele tem 21. o nome dele é Sesshoumaru. Detesto gatos. Detesto rosa. Gosto de vermelho. Não tenho uma namorada. As garotas dizem que sou bonito. Detesto falar sobre mim. Não quero te conhecer."

"Você parece ter sofrido muito. Pode compartilhar isso comigo. Também tenho minhas dores. Apesar de que minha vida é boa. O que você teme, Inu Yasha? O que você deseja? Vamos ser amigos. Eu tenho um sonho. Você tem um? Ainda quero te conhecer."

"Você não parece ter entendido as entrelinhas da outra carta. Eu não quero ser seu amigo. Fui forçado a te escrever. Não gosto das coisas que você gosta. Não sou legal. Mas se insiste. Não temo nada. Desejo que você pare de me escrever essas baboseiras. Tenho um sonho. Não vou te dizer qual é. Ainda não quero te conhecer."

"Você não teme nada? Como você consegue? Eu morro de medo de aranhas. Tenho medo de que as pessoas de quem gosto morram. Temo ficar sozinha. Eu tenho medo de amar. Apesar de sonhar em amar alguém. Eu queria que a vida fosse mais fácil. Que todo mundo pudesse comer. Que todo mundo tivesse amigos verdadeiros. Que ninguém fosse tímido como eu. O seu desejo não vai se realizar. Eu não vou parar de te escrever. Qual é seu sonho? Eu queria muito saber. Quero te conhecer ainda mais agora."

"Como assim quer ainda mais me conhecer? Garota, você só pode ser louca! Acho melhor reler o que eu ando escrevendo. Não vou te contar meu sonho! Por que não volta a falar de você mesma. Não gosto de falar sobre mim. Você é muita chata. Para de mandar essas cartas! Eu não quero te conhecer! Ouviu? Não quero te conhecer!"

"Você parece um garoto meio perturbado. Quando eu tinha 10 anos eu conheci um garoto com distúrbios mentais. Você pode estar precisando de ajuda. Deveria conversar com algum profissional. O garoto que conheci tinha consultas médicas 3 vezes por semana. Eu não gosto de médicos. Sempre acho que eles vão me dar injeções. E eu odeio injeções. Mas gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Quero ser médica no futuro. O que você vai ser? Se eu te contar meu sonho você me conta o seu? Já reli suas cartas. Elas são muito legais. Você parece ser mesmo um garoto interessante. Por isso quero muito te conhecer. Vou continuar te mandando cartas."

"Eu não tenho distúrbios mentais! Não preciso de ajuda de profissionais! Não me importo se você gosta de ajudar as pessoas! Não quero te conhecer! Você é muito chata! Está tão difícil assim de entender! Pare de me mandar cartas!"

"Você disse que era um hanyou. O youkai era o seu pai ou a sua mãe? Era youkai o que? Vamos nos conhecer melhor."

"Meu Deus! Você não vai mesmo parar de mandar essas cartas idiotas? Meu pai era o maior youkai cachorro que já existiu! Minha mãe era a humana mais especial de quem o planeta Feudal já ouviu falar! Nenhum dos 2 te aturariam. Tenho certeza. Não quero te conhecer. Nem melhor e nem pior. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?"

"Sabia que raiva é uma doença muito comum em cachorros? Por isso que eu prefiro os gatos. Já pensou ter um cão raivoso em casa? Você é um hanyou cachorro. Isso quer dizer que você pode estar com raiva! Por que você parece mesmo meio estressado. Já tentou consultar um veterinário? Meu gato estava meio triste uma vez. Levei ele no veterinário e o moço disse que ele estava doente. O nome da doença era muito estranho e não lembro qual era. Como eram seus pais? Eles eram carinhosos? Minha mãe é muito carinhosa comigo. Você sabe desenhar? Que legal. Eu adoraria aprender a desenhar. Vou te contar meu sonho na próxima carta porque tenho que ir dormir. Está tarde. Até mais."

"Já vi que não adianta pedir pra você parar. Eu não sei desenhar. Não estou com raiva. Eu não sou um cachorrinho. Estou estressado porque não quero me corresponder com você. Você é irritante, garota. Não estou nem aí pro seu gato. Não conheci bem meu pai. Minha mãe era carinhosa. Feliz agora?"

"Você e seu pai não se conheceram muito bem? Que pena. Eu me lembro bem do meu pai. Ele não parava muito em casa. Trabalhava em uma firma. Saia cedo de casa e só voltava a noitinha. E quando ele chegava estava muito cansado e ia dormir. Por isso eu não senti muito a falta dele. Meu irmão era muito novo na época. Não entendeu muita coisa. Ele só tinha 2 aninhos. Você tinha 3 quando o seu pai morreu, não é? Você também era muito novo. Sinto muito. Prometi que ia contar meu sonho. Meu maior sonho é ver as estrelas de perto. Toda a noite eu olho para elas e fico pensando como podem ser tão bonitas e brilhar tanto. Eu queria muito ser como uma estrela."

"Eu realmente não entendia morte do meu pai. O seu pai não me pareceu nem um pouco divertido. Você quer ver as estrelas de perto?"

"Meu pai não era mesmo muito divertido. Pelo menos não comigo. Ver as estrelas de perto. Esse é meu maior sonho! Elas são tão lindas! E devem ser ainda mais bonitas vistas de perto! Você não acha? Eu já te contei meu sonho. Agora você tem que me contar o seu!"

"Na verdade o único momento que eu fico em paz e a noite. Eu só me sinto bem quando estou vendo as estrelas. E pra falar a verdade meu sonho também é esse. E isso é estranho."

"Quer dizer que você também quer ver as estrelas de perto! Isso não é estranho! É incrível! Eu nunca tinha visto alguém com o mesmo sonho que eu! As pessoas costumam achar isso impossível e idiota. Mas eu acho que idiota é quem não consegue apreciar a beleza das estrelas. Quem não se sente maravilhado quando vê aqueles pontos cintilantes no céu? Eles sim são uns tremendos idiotas! Agora sim eu tenho certeza de que quero te conhecer. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com o mesmo sonho que eu."

"Eu também gostaria de te conhecer. Nossa! Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso. Acontece que eu também nunca conheci alguém que tivesse o mesmo sonho que eu. Mas eu não esperava que uma chata como você compartilhasse essa sonho!"

"Eu não sou chata! Mas nós temos que nos conhecer. Você não acha? Eu tenho certeza!"

"Não acredito que vou dizer isso. É. Eu acho que nós temos mesmo que nos conhecer."

"Você mora no planeta Feudal, não é? Vou pegar o próximo ônibus espacial para aí. Me espere na estação da capital. Pode ir para lá? Qualquer coisa eu espero uma correspondência no hotel Star Night."

"Sabe, Kagome, você ter vindo aqui foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. O Seshoumaru gostou muito de você. Ele ficou falando o dia todo que foi bom eu ter m correspondido com você e que isso só aconteceu graças a ele! O cara repetiu isso o dia todo! Eu não estava mais agüentando!"

"Você mereceu! Reclamou tanto de ter de se corresponder comigo! Agora você teve o que mereceu! Você é tudo o que eu imaginei!"

"Você é muito mais do que o que eu imaginava. Você é a garota mais impressionante que eu já conheci! E eu acho que... sinto algo diferente por você... algo que eu nunca senti antes... não sei como explicar. É uma coisa... boa!

"É verdade... eu também sinto a mesma coisa. É um sentimento diferente de tudo o que eu já senti! Minha mãe diz que isso é amor..."

"Amor? Eu nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida! Isso é tão bom!"

"Eu te amo, Inu Yasha! Você é como... uma estrela! Para mim... você é uma estrela, Inu Yasha!"

"Eu também te amo, Kagome. Você é a minha estrela. A estrela que eu vi de perto"

"Você realizou meu sonho!

"E você o meu!"


End file.
